cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Garth Riotwave
"A Greater Jedi you will be. Greater than me" Yoda to Garth Riotwave Garth Riotwave was a formidable Lightsaber duelist. He Uses a blue Lightsaber with an Adegan Crystal . He uses the Djem So Lightsaber Form, the Acrobatic Ataru Form and the Defensive Soresu Form. He has achieved many Astonishing Feats like defeating Sith Lord s, Rescued Carlac From Pre Vizsla and Surviving Order 66. ''Story'' Garth Riotwave was invited to the Jedi Order in 39 BBY when he was one year old and was taught by Yoda , Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi. he started his training at the age of 8 and has trained for 15 years in the Jedi Order. he then helped Obi-Wan Show the Basics of Lightsaber dueling to the Padawan in-training. He had Lead Clone Troopers into Battle. such as The Invasion of Coruscant or The Mon Calamari Civil War or The Battle on Carlac. But The Wise and Young Garth Riotwave's Power was highly underestimated by Jedi Masters. But he had more potential than they ever saw. but during his mission to save Carlac, Garth Riotwave has Shown much of his Strength in the Force. He was then Promoted to a Jedi General and a Jedi Knight because of his Great deeds to the Republic and The people of Carlac. but to test his skill, Anakin Skywalker Challenges Garth Riotwave to a duel. Garth Riotwave did not want to be Overconfident and have great pride because that is a path to the dark side. But the Jedi Recommends Garth Riotwave accepts. So he Challenges Anakin and He Prevails but was not proud for it was a path to darkness. For His Great deeds for the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine has rewarded Garth Riotwave Saesee Tiin as an apprentice and an Apartment. But Garth Riotwave is sensing Darkness in the Chancellor. But as he went back to his Apartment. But he Found an ancient Jedi Spirit named Revan. ''"Revan ! They said you brought the Republic to its knees as a Dark Lord. But Lends a Helping Hand as The Prodigal Knight!" ''Garth Riotwave to Revan. Revan says that Garth Riotwave will also save the Republic. If he fails. He must make a new one. Then Garth Riotwave went to the Battle of Utapau Saving Obi Wan's squadron and fighting Darth Jievous . Garth Riotwave Killed 3/4 of his acolytes. Garth Riotwave Lost against Darth Jievous and Retreated. But Then he Heard the Execution of Order 66. Garth Riotwave was Right. He must save the Republic before it falls. He fails to do it. And was forced to battle with the 501st Legion. Garth Riotwave heard that Saesee Tiin was Killed by Sidious. he then worked with Yoda and Obi-Wan. 9 years later he Challenges Darth Vader to a duel in Telos IV and was killed. but it didn't seem so. the stormtroopers saw a shadow in the smoke. it looked like Garth Riotwave wasn't dead. Then the smoke dissapeared and his dead body was gone. but it seems as he was alive. so he did not die! he went back to obi wan and yoda and had a replacement stomach. he is now considered a cyborg but has more man than machine. Lightsaber Training Garth Riotwave was a Master in the Ataru Form and A Master In Soresu and Djem So as well. he has defeated Yoda and Count Dooku with ease. Force Abilities Garth Riotwave's Force Push can destroy an entire Battalion of Battle Droids and He can Heal others through the force Physical Capabilities Garth Riotwave is able to survive EXPLOSIONS IN HIS FACE! and can be burnt and still live but Lightsabers and Vibroblades can Cut him and Kill him.